Cinderella
by Lyrical Heart
Summary: We've heard the Cinderella story a hundred times in a hundred ways. But the LGBTQ community tends to get left out when it comes to happily ever afters. Now, they don't have to. Story, locations and characters by me.


It was five thirty in the morning as Dawndrell Sanya looked out the kitchen window. The nineteen year old had already been up for a good two hours, finishing breakfast and cleaning. This was an unusual bit of down time for the Asian-American girl. She would have to wake the other women of the household in fifteen minutes, so Daw enjoyed every second of it. The sky was a light dusky purple with the coming dawn, a color Daw didn't really like. In fact, she really didn't like sun rise, prefering the vivid colors of sunset; the reds and oranges unmatched by any flower or man made device. The grandfather clock in the living room two rooms away chimed 5:45 and Daw sighed, picking p the three breakfast trays and starting up the stairs.  
Berta and Stacy gripped about their perfectly prepared breakfasts without a thank-you. Daw rolled her eyes once she left Stacy complaining her scrambled eggs were too yellow. Sighing, she walked down the hall to the master bedroom and opened the door. A blond woman was sitting up in bed, a blue silk robe wrapped loosely around her torso as the man with her stretched. "Good Morning Cassandra." She greeted in a polite monotone. Daw set the tray down on the bedside table and went about putting a bed-in-breakfast table over each the adults' laps. The man smiled kindly at her as she placed a newspaper, toast, coffee and an apple on his tray. Daw simply nodded back at him before putting poached eggs, marmalde coated toasted, baked apple crisp, and empirial tea with lime and a shot of tequila on Cassandra's. "Dawn, I have a load of laundry and mending for you in the bathroom. Also, you'll get to clean the shower, Berta's window needs fixing, Precious's cage needs cleaning, the drapes, and remember to dust and vaccum all the rooms. Josh, here, will be staying her while I'm at my morning meeting, so make sure he is taken care of until I come back at lunch for him." The younger woman nodded, "Will you be staying for lunch, ma'am?" "No, I'm taking the girls out for drinks." "And dinner?" Cassandra looked to 'Josh', "Would you like to have dinner here or out?" Josh slipped a quick look to Daw and licked his lips, "Out is fine." "Out it is. I'll ring when we are finished." "Yes, ma'am."  
Once her stepmother left, Daw went into the master bath with a basket full of cleaning supplies. The young man Cassandra had slept with remained in bed, watching Daw with interest. Silently, the young woman scrubbed the shower until it sparkled and dumped half a bottle of Drain-O down the drain. Once done, she gathered her supplies and turned to leave. Josh stood in the bathroom doorway, completely nude and smirking. "Hey baby, you make hot maid." He thrust his hips to make sure his point got across. Daw gave the man a look and started to laugh. "Josh, how old are you?" "Twenty three." He asked, his pride dealt a blow by her laughter. "Well, the cougar has struck again." At the confused look, Daw smiled. "Cassandra, my stepmother, is fourty-two." Another laugh burst out as she left Josh staring after her in disbelief.

"Father, you asked to see me?" Devi stated as she stepped next to her dad. She was taller then him, her blond hair neatly brushed back with a single renagade piece spiking forward. "I did, my daughter. The spring festival begins next week and you have not yet found a mate." The older man turned to look at his daughter. Lord Jacob Pattington was getting on in years, a famed war veteran whose lack of sons made him more known. His single daughter, Devi, surpassed his own battle skills, riding skills, and political skills. She had her own strong point of view and a formal personality that made people perceive her as cold. Jacob looked at his daughter as she fought internally to come up with an excuse. Both knew Devi wasn't attracted to men, which didn't bother Jacob in the least. But Devi was very picky of her women, she wanted someone who was intelligent, not prissy or annoying and could actually keep her far, she had nothing to show for it. Jacob finally spoke, "I will double the festival as a wife search. You will have three days, my dear, to find yourself a wife." Devi nodded, not bothering to here the 'or else' portion of her father's speech. She would hand deliver the invitations to each household of eligible young women.  
The knock came in the middle of lunch. Cassandra shot a look past her own daughters at Daw who swallowed her groan and left the dining room. Her stepmother hadn't been happy with her since she's scared off Josh by telling him Cassandra's age. Daw pulled the bandanna from her hair as she opened the front door to her father's mansion. A tall blond was standing on the welcome mat, a Lexus waiting in the drive. One might have thought the smartly dressed person was a man if her breasts weren't so bountiful. Daw blinked, looking up at the woman who stood a foot taller then her. "May I help you?" Devi blinked back at the Asian-looking girl, clutching the invitation a little tighter. "Um…" She cleared her throat, embarrassed at her momentary speechlessness. "This is an invitation for all eligible young women in the household to Lord Jacob Pattington's Spring Festival Ball." Daw took the invitation and looked at the envelope. "The lord trying to marry off his daughter?" Devi blinked again, "What makes you say that?" "Well, Lady Devi Pattington is a flaming lesbian and you specified all eligible women." Something about being called a 'flaming lesbian' struck a cord with Devi. "What makes you say she is a lesbian?" "She was in Curve magazine last month. Anyway, I'm give this to the mistress of the house. Thank-you." Devi nodded and turned back to her waiting car. Daw watched as the blond got into the silver Lexus before closing the door.  
"Lady Devi Pattington?!?! Why, she's richer then sin!" Cassandra exclaimed, reading through the invitation again. "Way to be a gold digger Cassie…" Daw murmured, earning a dirty look as she poured more coffee in Berta's cup. "But Ma, we aren't lesbians!" "Well, you can act can't you? She's the biggest name in the country!" Stacy looked at her older sister with a smirk, a plan already forming in her head. "I'll do it Ma. I'll need a new dress though, and shoes!" Berta shot her a nasty look, "So will I!" Daw looked up, biting her lip as she got her courage up. "Could I get one too?" Everyone looked at her, confused. Stacy was the one to ask, "What for?" The Asian-American could already feel the headache coming, "For the festival." Cassandra's eyes darkened. Berta spun to her mother, "Oh Ma, she ain't coming, is she?" "Oh, no! She can't! Ma, tell her no!" "Girls, girls!" Cassandra smiled poison at her stepdaughter and Daw knew she shouldn't have asked. "Now Dawn… You may go, if you have the money to buy your own dress and can look acceptable." Daw glared at the blond woman. Both of them knew that Cassandra couldn't touch Phara Sanya's fortune as it was willed to Daw, however, Daw couldn't touch the money either. Not until she was twenty one anyway. Daw's movements were stiff as she collected the dirty dishes and left the den.  
Cassandra, Berta and Stacy were out when Devi came back to the house. She didn't knock on the door, instead walking around to the shrub wall of the garden. The blond woman silently pushed herself into the hedge and peered into the garden. Sitting in the grass before a holly tree was the dark haired woman who'd answered the door. She was speaking Thai softly to what looked like a wide headstone. "ฉัน ถาม ว่า ฉัน จะ ไป แต่ คุณ รู้ ว่า เธอ. ฉัน พลาด คุณ แม่, พ่อ. ฉัน อาจ ดู สาว สวย ที่สุด เมื่อ วาน นี้ แม้ว่า. สาว ผู้ ส่ง คำ เชิญ ที่ ... ว้า ว ..." Devi didn't understand a word of it, but it was a beautiful sound. Hopefully, she would come to the festival.

The day of the festival arrived and Daw was running back and forth between Berta and Stacy, getting them ready. They teased her restlessly until they left. Daw was glad they were gone as she went out into the garden. She sighed loudly and jumped when the hedge beside her spoke. "Daw, aren't you going to the festival?" Paula, the elderly maid from next door, pushed through with a parcel. "Oh, Paula, it's you. No, I don't have a dress or a ride." The older Italian woman smiled a deep, wrinkled smile. "Here, put this on then follow me." Taking the package, Daw opened it and gasped. She pulled out a beautiful red dress with red ballet slippers and a black belt sporting a om symbol buckle. "Oh my… Paula how did you…?" "Never mind that, dearie. Put it on and let's go!"  
Daw was dolled up, her hair pulled back into a bun as she stepped out of Paula's beat up Taurus. Paula opened a door in the castle wall that opened into a hidden part of the garden. "Paula, thank-you, I.." "Now hush. When you hear my horn three times, you need to come back so you will not get caught, understand." "Yes.. Thank-you." "Go dearie!" Daw went into the garden, noting that there were a lot of surfaced roots and she would have to be careful. Once out of the hidden part of the garden, Daw gaped minutely at the beautiful party spilling from the palace into the garden. Daw admitted herself into the party as 'Mistress Dawndrell' and picked up a wine glass full of punch.  
Devi spotted Daw easily, as she was the only thin, Asian looking woman at the party. With a fixed smirk, she pushed through the crowd until she was standing behind Daw. The smaller woman was looking out over the garden on a low balcony, when her free hand with grabbed. She spun around to see the invitation deliverer standing there in a suit. "It's you." "Yes, miss…?" Daw hesitated, "Dawndrell." "What an unusual name. It is very beautiful." "Thank-you. And-" "May I have this dance?" Daw's punch was soon forgotten on the balcony ledge as she was spun into hours of dancing and conversation. The blond was so animate and had a dry humor that Daw liked. Whenever someone would try to cut in, she held the smaller woman closer and ignored them.  
They returned to the balcony, laughing when Daw heard three honks of Paula's car. Her eyes grew wide, looking at her bare wrist. "Is that the time, I really must go." "But Dawndrell, wait.." But Daw was off like a shot, several women hounding Devi to unintentionally aiding her escape. Daw jumped into Paula's car as she slammed the garden door shut. "We gotta go fast, Kiddo." "I'll change in the backseat, just go Paula!" Daw was back in the house before Cassandra pulled into the driveway. She had quickly thanked Paula and dived into her bed, pretending to sleep.  
The next night, Daw heard knocking on the back door after the others had left. It was Paula's daughter, Anita, was there with a basket full of hair rollers. As the two woman went across the lawn, Anita curled Daw's hair as Paula handed her another wrapped dress. This dress was red with black ruffles, southern belle style, with a om jewel on the chest, a black parasol and the same red slippers. Daw got dressed with Anita's help in the backseat of the Jeep.  
Once again, Daw went into the festival, her hair curled and crimson lipstick adorning her lips. Devi greeted her in a suit of armor, a real sword hanging at her hip. "Dawndrell, that is a lovely costume. Shall we?" The young woman was swept off to another night of dancing.  
"Who is that Lady Devi is dancing with?" "It doesn't matter, we have a meeting with her father now, Berta. Stacy, fix your top." Cassandra spat. She looked at the scarlet the noblewoman was dancing with. Momentarily, she froze before brushing off her thoughts. It couldn't possibly Daw, as the girl couldn't afford such a beautiful gown.  
"You never did tell me your name, even when you delivered the invitation." Daw stated as she sipped her punch between dances. Devi hesitated, contemplating whether the truth would scare off the modest but sarcastic young woman she was with. She smiled, "Take a guess." Daw gave her a look, "If you won't tell me, I will be forced to call you Lexus." "Lexus?" Devi was confused. "Why Lexus?" "Well, you were driving one." The blond laughed at the wittiness of the connection. "Very well, Lexus it is." Both woman smiled before going to join another dance.  
Three honks rang across the garden, and Daw turned. "Oh my." "What is it?" Daw spun back to Devi, "Umm. I have to go now. Thank-you for a lovely evening!" "Wait! Dawndrell!" But yet again, Daw took off. Devi tried to run after her, but the armor slowed he down and she lost sight of the Asian-American. "Damn."

Daw braided her hair tightly to conceal her curls before she turned to make tea for herself. She had thanked Paula and Anita profusly before getting shoved toward the house. She didn't know what god had blessed her with the sudden kindness from them, but she'd buried a full meal in the garden in thanks. It was the morning of the last day of the festival and no one was home, so she sat in the kitchen relaxing. Once her tea was finished, Daw took a shower and her hair resumed its straightness. It had been an over relaxing day, erasing the tired bags that usually graced her eyes, until Cassandra came home.  
The women had Daw running so ragged, she could barely stand when they finally left. Daw let herself out to the garden, dragging her feet. Paula was waiting, her eyebrows knitting together in worry. "Come on, kiddo." "I can't, Paula. I'm too tired… I can barely stand…" The elderly woman placed the package she had on the stone case that held Phara and Holly Sanya's urns, touching the younger woman's face. "You've got to, dearie." "This isn't a fairy tale Paula, there is no way.." "Here, try this." Anita had appeared out of no where, holding out a styrofoam cup of something dark and steaming. Gingerly, Daw accepted the cup and sipped. Brown-black eyes snapped wide open as she stared at the other women, "What the-?" "Coffee. Let's go!"  
Devi was dressed in a black men's kimono with a gold dragon pattern. Her breasts were showing a bountiful amount of cleavage that made most of the women who saw her blush. But Devi was searching to hard to care, she had to find the young woman who'd been plaguing her mind for that last two weeks. A light tap on her shoulder made Devi turn. Behind her stood Daw in a red phoenix kimono, her hair in a tight bun with two elegant red chopsticks with Chinese symbols printed on them and a large fan tied to her wrist with ribbon. A predatorial smile graced Devi's lips as she took Daw's hand and led her off into the ballroom.  
The paper lanterns in the garden gave off soft light over the laughing couple. Daw and Devi smiled at each other as they stood by the gushing fountain of the garden. Without words, Devi brushed an escaped strand of hair behind Daw's ear and cupped her cheek. "Lexus…" The smaller woman whispered, looking into the taller woman's green eyes. "Hush.." She whispered back before leaning down and gently kissing her. The moment was short lived when Lord Jacob called his daughter at the same time Paula's horn went off. The women looked off in opposite directions before turning back to each other. "Dawndrell, would you-" "I'm so sorry Lexus, But I have to " "Please, you must meet-" "I had a wonderful time!" Daw tried to take off, but Devi snagged her hand, "Please, stay." "I can't." "DEVI!" The call distracted the blond long enough for Daw to slip out of her grasp and start running. With a growl, Devi took off after her. Several others tried getting in Devi's way and Lord Jacob's calls kept distracting her. Daw kept running, glancing back. This proved fatal to her plans as she tripped over a root. "FUCK!" Daw cried as a pain shot up her leg. Paula was ten feet from her, holding open the door. "Daw! Get up, she's coming!" "My shoe's stuck!" "Leave it!" Daw wrenched her foot out of her slipper, hissing at the pain. Limping as fast she could, Daw made it to the car before Devi could see where she'd gone.  
Devi growled in intense anger at her inability to the woman when she spotted something bright red in between some roots. Easily, the blond soilder pulled the slipper out and stared at it. Then a smile curled across her face. Devi carried the shoe back to her father. "Did she escape again?" Lord Jacob asked gently, looking sorrowful. "Yes, but she left this." Devi showed the shoe to her father. Jacob looked at the slipper then back at his daughter, "Devi, please…" "Don't worry, Father. I know where she lives… I think."

Cassandra had just called Daw to make tea so when there was knock on the door, she answered it. She momentarily lost all composure as she stared at Lady Devi Pattington. The the taller blond shifted her weight and cleared her throat. "Hello. I am here to speak to your daughter." Cassandra dry swallowed before standing straight, "Oh, which one?" Devi opened her mouth but blinked, "Which… I didn't you had more then one." Cassandra arched her eyebrow, "Well, what would like to discuss?" The blond women considered each other carefully as Devi carefully said, "Marriage. Which ever of your daughters fits this slipper.." Cassandra's eyes locked onto the slipper, "Oh, please follow me your ladyship!"  
Cassandra showed Devi to the sitting room and took the slipper. "They're both a little shy." Devi nodded, that didn't really sound like Dawndrell but she'd allow it. The older blond took the shoe and ran up to Berta's room. "Ma? What is it-" "Lady Devi is here, who ever fits this shoe will marry her. Get it on and come to the sun room!" With that, Cassandra wished her eldest luck and left. Berta sat on her bed, looking at the slipper. Pulling off her sneaker and sock and pulled the red slipper on. It was a tight fit, her littlest toe awkwardly lumping on the side. Cursing silently, Berta looked around her room and spotted the unused letter opener on her desk. With a sneaky smile, she grabbed it.  
Devi looked up when the door opened, but she frowned. This girl was defiantly not Dawndrell, she was of similar height, yes, but defiantly bigger with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. "You look….." Devi started but Berta interrupted, "I was in costume at the festival… You're ladyship." The brashness was quite like the girl Devi was looking for. "Alright, let us go back to my home." Berta took Devi's arm smiling. As they went down the stairs, Devi looked at the shorter woman. "You're limping." Berta blushed, "Well, three nights of dancing… Sore feet." The taller woman nodded, looking down and spotting a trail of blood on the stairs. Devi's eyes shot up to Berta's face whose eyes gave away her fear. "Remove that shoe at once."

Berta was shoved back into the sun room, tripping and landing at her mother's feet, her own left foot bandaged from the place her toe used to be. Devi flashed a angry glance at Cassandra. "Your other daughter will try on the slipper." Shivering at the dangerous tone, Cassandra accepted the slipper and went up to Stacy's room. Explaining what was going on and what happened, the blond woman left. Stacy easily slid the shoe on until she got to her heel. After struggling of a while, she sat back, looking at her side table. A razor blade sat there and Stacy smiled.  
The girl who walked in had darker hair and was closer to the height, but she was far too skinny. Stacy smiled sheepishly at Devi, glancing at the whimpering sister. Devi's gaze was still full of rage, "Wiggle your toes." She barked. Stacy did so, showing a full set of digits on her feet. "Very well. Let us go." Devi walked a little quicker in her anger, half sragging the smaller woman with her. "Umm, could you slow down, please?" The blond turned to say something but spotted the stairs behind Stacy. A new blood trail was leading down the steps. Devi's green eyes darken as a growl started low in her throat.

Stacy joined her sister at her mother's feet, her bleeding heel bared. Devi's hair was a spiky mess as she roared, "Do you take me for a fool?" Cassandra stood frozen in fear, her mouth slack. "Is there anyone else who wishes to attempt pulling the wool over my eyes? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't-" The creak of the opening sun room door dragged the attention of everyone. Daw stood in the door way, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She stood barefoot in shorts, a hot water bottle bandaged to her left ankle as she held the tray of tea. Her dark eyes darted from one woman to another, "Umm… Am I interrupting something?" Daw looked back at the tallest blond and surprise washed over her, "Lexus! What are you doing here?" Cassandra gathered enough courage to snap at her stepdaughter, "Mind your manners Dawn, this is her ladyship, Lady Devi Pattington." Devi shot the older woman a nasty look, shutting her up as Daw's eyes widened. "Lady Devi… You.." Devi looked at Daw and held up the blood soaked slipper. "Will you try this on?" The Asian-American looked at the blood dripping from the shoe and cringed, "No." The taller woman felt her heart drop into her stomach as Daw shifted the tray to steady it on her hip and pulled something out of her over sized pocket. "I'll try this one on though." Daw held up the red slipper's mate and Devi grinned. "Dawndrell, it is you!"

Devi helped Daw secure sandels onto her feet before they left the mansion. As they exited the front door, Daw held up her hand. "Wait. Can I bring my parents?" Devi looked confused but slowly nodded. Limping, Daw led Devi into the garden to the holly tree. She placed a hand on the lid of the stone case, engraved with "ใน ความ รัก ของ Holly และ Phara Sanya. 'ทั้งๆ ที่ เรา รัก จะ ไป รัก ของ พวก เขา ไม่ เคย เป็น.'" Devi looked at the engraving and turned to Daw, "What does that say?" Daw smiled sadly, "In loving memory of Holly and Phara Sanya. 'Though those we love are gone, their love never is.'" Then, with difficulty, Daw removed the lid and pulled out a black urn that had a white circle on one side. Devi picked up the other, a white urn with a black circle. In silence, the women carried the urns to Devi's silver Lexus and strapped them in.

"I now pronounce you, woman and wife. You may kiss the bride." Devi leaned down and kissed Daw as the crowd cheered. The smaller woman smiled into the kissed, throwing her arms around her wife's neck. The wedding party went stright to the ballroom for the reception , Devi taking Daw's hand for their first dance as a wedded couple. "What are you thinking?" The blond asked quietly as she dipped her bride. Daw cupped Devi's cheek, looking into her eyes, "Just… I couldn't have dreamed this. This happiness, this love…" They smiled and kissed, standing upright from the dip. Finally, Devi touched her forehead to Daw's. "I love you." As tears spilled out of Daw's dark eyes, she whispered, "ฉัน รัก คุณ เกินไป."

End.


End file.
